1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to synthetic voice generation and more specifically to a unit selection process for generating a synthetic voice.
2. Introduction
Presently there are many different ways in which speech is synthesized, including using parameterization. After parameterizing the speech, a transformation is applied and the synthetic voice is recovered. This approach typically degrades the synthetic speech and introduces artifacts into the synthesized voice, leading to undesired results. Further, high quality text to speech synthesis is expensive, difficult, and time intensive. Current approaches to speech synthesis do not adequately reflect the high quality synthetic speech that is desired.